


Pie Thief

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean's pie is gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Thief

Feeling your stomach grumbling, you leave behind your research, walking into the old kitchen in the bunker. Not sure exactly what you wanted to munch on, you open the fridge door, looking down at your choices. Not much to choose from, you thought. You hadn't made it to the store all week. Trying to decide between some cheese and crackers, or peanut butter and jelly, you see Dean's pie, sitting in the corner. Nobody touches Dean's pie, it was the unspoken rule. However, Sam and Dean were on a hunt, and you figured you could make it to the store before they came back. Pie sounded so good!!

Grabbing the pie, you start stuffing your face, and moan. It was like heaven had exploded in your mouth. Within seconds you had eaten the whole piece, and your stomach was quiet. After cleaning up your dishes, you walk out of the kitchen, just as the bunker's door opened. 

"Honey, we're home," you hear your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, yell as he walked through the door, holding his arms out wide. Sam was right behind him, smiling. Running to meet them as they came down the stairs, Dean caught you and wrapped you in a tight hug, kissing you soundly before setting you down. 

"Yum, Y/N, you taste amazing! Is that a new chapstick? Tastes like pie," Dean tells you, tugging you in for another kiss. You are so in trouble, you tell yourself, giving into the kiss.

"Speaking of pie, I'm going to go eat my last piece, I've been craving it all day." Dean walked towards the kitchen, while you were glued in place. Sam turns and looks at you, "What's wrong, Y/N," he asks, seeing you start to panic.

"Sam, I ate his pie. He's going to kill me," you whisper.

Sam's eyes grew wide, he knew what would happen if Dean's pie was touched. Throwing you the keys, he says, "Hurry, go buy some more pie. Quick!"

Running towards the stairs, you hear Dean yell, "Seriously Y/N, you ate my pie!!" He comes running out the kitchen, heading straight for you.Seeing the wide eyed look you gave him, he stops before getting an evil smirk on his face. Now your even more scared. Dean without pie is a dangerous thing, and you should have known better.

Deciding to run for it, you start heading for the stairs again. Dean starts chasing you up them, catching you just as you open the door. Turning you to face him, he says with a straight face, "Well, I guess since you ate my pie, I will have to go for the next best thing."

Not understanding what he meant, you stare at him. He brings his lips down to yours, trapping your lips against his. Murmuring against your mouth, you make out the words, "You taste better than the pie anyways."

Laughing at yourself for being afraid of Dean, you wrap your arms around him, and lean into the kiss. Maybe you should eat his pie more often.


End file.
